The Girl Next Door
by oh one
Summary: Lilly was always in love with the popular cheerleader Miley Stewart. What to do when your obsessive boyfriend finds out? Time Travel. MileyLilly
1. Prolouge

My name is Lillian Truscott and this is my story. I moved from New York to Malibu when I was 12. I loved living there. I had a lot of friends, a great house, and my whole family lived there. One day my parents had a huge fight. Even today I never knew what happened. All I know is my mom went to court to get custody for me. I didn't mind much. I know your suppose to love your father, but there was something about him that scared me. They always argued but when they did my mom sent me up into my room, put headphones on me, and let me listen to music. So one day we packed up and moved here. I rarely talk to my dad. He sends me a card on my birthday and we sometimes talk on the phone.

We moved into a small house. It is white with red shutters. We have a small front yard but a big backyard. My mom said we could get a pool. She always wanted a pool. She never said why but she always watched the other neighbors with their fancy pools. I always watched too. She caught me one day looking. My dad never let us buy a pool. He said it was too much money and took to much time to take care of. I had few kids on my new street. My next door neighbors came over. They were the Stewarts, they were nice people. Realize I said _were._ Well the father Robbie Ray was and Jackson. But then there was Miley. She was nice to me until we hit the first day of Junior High.

I remember my first day of school. I wasn't sure what to wear, what did people were in Malibu? I just through on a pair of Bermuda shorts, a black volcom shirt, and a pink beanie on my head. I tried not to mess up my hair when I put it on. I didn't wear make up. Seeing I was only in 7th grade. I looked in the mirror decided this was as good as I could look and headed downstairs. My mom made a big deal and probably took over 20 pictures. She gave a me a ride to school. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and wished me luck. I walked into school and couldn't believe what I say. Most of the girls had pounds of makeup on and their clothes looked like something a 5 year old would wear, seeing how small the clothes they had on were. I got a lot of weird looks. I guess I stood out. Well at least to them. I instantly thought that I wouldn't be apart of that group unless I wanted to dress like a whore. My classes were boring and went by slow. Finally the last bell had rung and I went to lunch.

I saw Miley sitting with some girls that looked like cheerleaders. They had ribbons in there hair and their cheerleading outfits on. I'm not sure why. Maybe they had a game tonight? Or whatever cheerleaders call it. I honestly couldn't believe Miley was so… well stuck up. I tried to sit next to her at lunch. All I got was a weird expression from them when I asked if this seat was taken. The cheerleaders traveled in packs. The only ones that I really knew were Amber, Ashley, and Miley. I remember looking around for a seat. I felt so out of place. Each table had their own clicks the jocks, the cheerleaders, the stoners, the nerds, the skaters, the goth and just people that had nowhere to go. I wasn't sure where to sit. I saw a boy sitting alone at a table. I walked over and asked to sit with him he smiled and nodded his head. His name was Oliver Oaken, we have been best friends since 7th grade.

I had other friends that I talked to, but I wasn't really popular I guess. But that didn't matter. Oliver was the best friend a girl could have. People always thought we were dating. I always laughed at that idea. Oliver is a brother to me. Imagine me Lilly Truscott dating Oliver Oaken? I don't know what I could have done without Oliver through the years, he was with me for every step. As for Miley she remained the same. Miley and I actually talked but only during a certain part of the year, during softball. Yeah who would of thought? A cheerleader playing softball. But Miley is different in a good way. No matter how she treated me in school, I always wanted to be her friend. We always talked during softball. You would think Miley was stuck up 24/7. But they were all wrong. There was another side of Miley. She was a nice, funny, and smart. We always joked around, I loved to make her laugh. I did that a lot. She loved being around me, she even said it. But without saying it we knew we couldn't talk during school.

We were now starting our senior year. I had gone through four years with her. 7th and 8th we didn't really talk, even though we were neighbors. I guess it kind of hurt knowing we could never be actual friends. But there was something else that was eating me alive. Something forbidden, wanting something forbidden. I never told anyone, I just couldn't. I don't know how I went through 3 years, soon to be 4 feeling this way. It hurt so much, I wanted to scream, end it all. I just wish I could tell someone, I should tell Oliver. But I'm ashamed on what I've become. I tried, I really tried not to feel this way. But I just can't help who I am, how I feel. I thought it was a phase, but it wasn't. I denied it at first but soon accepted that I Lilly Truscott was in love with Miley Stewart.

I honestly don't know why I love her. I could have anyone else but I just had to have her. She's all I thought about. She was beautiful, she was perfect. She made me happy, no one else made me happy like she did. But then at the same time she killed me, it hurt so bad to love someone you could never have. I learned to accept my feelings, but each day they grew worst. I was going to explode. It was always the worst during softball season. Seeing her everyday, being close to her. I wish I didn't love her, but I couldn't stop. I wished to be normal, but then again I never liked being normal.

This idea came to me randomly today. I know I'm writing another story which I will update tomorrow or Sunday. I don't like starting another story when my other one isn't finished, but oh well. Just to let you know the rest of the story to a point will be written in present tense. I just wanted to give you an idea on her background and Miley's. Let me know if I should make this longer or cut it short. Review please.


	2. First Day

Finally it was the year every teenager looked forward too. The year when you ran the school, the year when we became adults. I drove to school that day feeling older and wiser. I parked my car in the student parking lot and starting walking across the street. I walked inside looking around. It was the same as it had been for the last 3 years I have been here. The red lockers, the bulletin notices posted up to try out for sports. Our school colors were red and gold. Those colors were all around the school. I slowly walked into the senior hallway looking for my new locker. I had number 761. The senior hallway was different then the other hallways of school. All the lockers but ours went in alphabetical order. I guess the teachers wanted us to get to know the other students which we don't talk to frequently. It was a pretty stupid idea to be quite honest. I started opening up my locker and put my backpack inside. I closed it to find Oliver leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Oliver." I said smiling.

"Hey, I can't believe were finally in the senior hallway." Oliver said grinning.

"I know, before you know it we'll be graduating and we'll be out of here." I said. Part of me wanted to go but the other side of me wanted to stay here for a reason.

"Ugh look who it is." Oliver groaned.

I turned around to see the only reason why I wanted to stay in this hell hole.

Miley friggen Stewart.

Her locker was two away from mine. I stood there staring at her.

" Lilly, earth to Lilly." Oliver said looking confused."Um why are you staring at Miley?"

" Ha what? I was staring at her bag. It's wicked cute." I lied.

" Girls." Oliver mumbled." I'll catch ya later."

" Yeah bye." I said looking back at Miley.

She looked up and gave me a small but shy smile. I love her smile. Before I could smile back Amber was running up to Miley squealing over how " The Jake Ryan" asked her out. I gave one last glance and made my way to first period.

* * *

I thought school was never going to end that day. The first day meant the teachers going over all their rules. I practically ran out of school when the bell rang. I made my way over to my car. It wasn't the best car but ran. Well it didn't always run smoothly but hey I deal. It was an old Honda, covered by a dull shade of red. I couldn't afford anything better. My mother offered to pitch in for a better car but I refused. I pulled in my driveway, and made my way to my house.

" Hey." a familiar voice said from a distance.

I looked to find Miley looking at me smiling. She must have pulled in after I did.

" Oh hey." I said smiling. My face grew hot.

" How was your summer?" she asked stepping over the bushes that made the boarder separating our houses.

"It was pretty good, how was yours?" I asked.

" Could have been better. Well anyways I'll see yeah at the football game Friday night?" She asked looking up.

"Maybe." I answered quietly

" I'll be looking for you in the stands." She said smiling and turning back to her house.

I watched her walk away. If she only knew.

* * *

Ok I'm extremely sorry for not updating, but my computer has been working terribly. But good news thats its back to normal. I will probably update to 1-2 times a week. This story is starting off slow but its going to get better. So please leave your thoughts. I hope I didn't lose any readers. 


	3. Party

I never remember putting on so many layers. A tank top, a T-Shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, and a winter coat. Along with gloves, a hat, and a scarf. I felt like a dweeb until I saw Oliver. I told my mom I was going out for the night. Before she could ask where Oliver and me were already out the door.

"Tell me why were going to this game again?" Oliver moaned.

Oliver had been complaining all day about this game. All I told him that we should finally watch a football game after being here for 4 years and never seeing one. Of course this was a lie.

"Oliver I told you a million times already. Stop complaining already it might actually be good." I said trying to not sound annoyed.

"What! It costs money." Oliver whined while looking at the ticket prices posted on a telephone pole.

"Oliver, you doughnut its only two dollars." I said as we walked to the stadium.

"I could spend that two dollars on so many more thing better then watching guys tackle each other all night." Oliver complained.

I didn't answer I stared off at the stadium walking as fast as I could.

"Wait your not going there to watch the game." Oliver said quietly.

I froze in my steps.

"Oliver what are you talking about?" I asked starting to feel quite nervous. He couldn't have heard Miley and me talking.

"I saw you two talking yesterday." Oliver said sounding hurt.

I was quite surprised he was acting this way but paid no attention.

"I knew you liked that quarterback, you talk all the time during science." Oliver said.

I laughed a little and felt relieved.

"No Oliver that's the farthest thing I'm here to see." I said smiling. I looked over and saw him smile a bit. Why was he acting this way? The cold air got to him I guess.

We went inside the stadium, and I offered to pay for Oliver's ticket. He said he was over reacting earlier and handed the women four dollars. Once again Oliver's actions surprised me as he paid for my ticket. I thanked him and we found a seat. I looked around for Miley wondering why they weren't out yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm going to get some popcorn want anything?" Oliver asked

"I'm all set." I answered.

I turned my attention back to the field. I must say it was an amazing site. The grass seemed perfectly cut, the lights were shining down on the field. There was even a full moon. Only if it was warmer outside it would have been perfect. I spotted the football players from the other team. They came out of the locker room and their presence was followed by boos from our stands. Finally our team came out, the cheerleaders led the pack. I looked for Miley for about two minutes. Finally I saw her, she looked beautiful. Right then I wish I never came. Something about that cheerleader outfit made her look more amazing than she already did. I stared out at her until Oliver came back.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked while chewing on some popcorn. I looked into the box it was already half gone. I smiled to myself.

"No it just started." I answered. I went back to focusing on Miley, oh and the game too.

It was rather exciting. We won in the finally seconds by a touchdown. Even Oliver was chewing his nails until the very end.

"Wow that was great!" he yelled smiling like a child on Christmas. "We should go more often."

"Yeah." I answered still staring off out to the field.

We made our way back only to be stopped by a horn beeping at us. It was Miley.

"Hey!" she said smiling." There's a party John's house why don't you two come."

"Sorry but…" I began to say only to be stopped by Oliver.

"Of course!" Oliver said grinning. "We'd love to."

"Great." She said giving Oliver a small smile." See yeah there Lilly."

I watched her driveway and then went back to focusing on Oliver.

"Oliver why did you do that? I thought you didn't like John (a/n the quarterback)" I whined. The truth was I didn't want to go, all the boys were going to be all over Miley. I don't know if I could handle it.

"Come on I went to the game with you." Oliver pleaded.

"Fine but no more than 2 hours." I said making my way over to the car.

* * *

We opened the door to John's house, it was already crowded. I could smell beer, the music was blasting. I felt Oliver leave my side. I sighed and went to look for him. After about 15 minutes I gave up. I sat down on the couch.

"Hey there little lady." A boy about my age said. I had never seen him before. I didn't answer.

"Want some its good." He grinned. He was drunk.

"No thanks." I said politely as possible. I never liked alcohol. Probably because of my dad.

"Damn I guess you weren't as easy as that girl over there." He said pointing at a lifeless body. She was being carried upstairs. She looked like…

"Miley!" I yelled pushing past the drunken boy.

I could barely make it to the stairs. People were making out everywhere I looked. I wanted to leave but I couldn't leave Miley. I saw a door close by the man who was carrying Miley. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me in!" I yelled.

No Answer.

"Let me in!" I yelled sounding more furious than last time.

There must be a way in I thought. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Free beer!" I screamed.

"Where!" a crowd of people yelled.

"In there" I said pointing towards the door.

The door was instantly pushed down. Of course all the beer at the party was free but they were to drunk to notice.

"Get out!" I heard a boy yell.

I made my way in. I saw Miley on the bed slightly moving. The boy was in too much shock to notice. I carefully picked up Miley and brought her downstairs. She looked untouched. I saw Oliver talking to some girl.

"Oliver were leaving." I yelled.

He looked as though he was going to say something but saw me carrying Miley and didn't say anything. He opened the door. I let him drive himself home while I made sure Miley was ok.

"Sorry." Oliver said.

"Why are you sorry?" I said opening the door making my way to the drivers seat.

"It was dangerous there." He said frowning.

"I know, but if I wasn't there Miley could have been hurt." I said. I gave him a hug and said goodbye.

* * *

I drove home slowly, checking on Miley. She was awake at moments then fell right back to sleep. Finally I was home. I noticed no cars were home in Miley's driveway.

"Miley, Miley." I slightly shook her.

"Lilly." She mumbled looking at me.

"Where's the spare key." I asked.

"There." She said quietly pointing towards her window.

I brought her up to her room and laid her down on the bed carefully. I turned around while she changed into her pajamas.

"Thanks so much I can't ever thank you en…" she mumbled. I put a finger on her lips softly.

"Anytime Miley. Now get some rest. I'll lock up the house." I said quietly. I watched her close her eyes. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead then left.

* * *

The reviews encouraged me to update sooner:)

Keep it up!


	4. Hannah Montana?

Its' been two weeks since that night. I never brought it up, Oliver never brought it up. In a strange way I felt more connected to her now. Not a lot has changed. She still pays the same amount of attention to me. She tried to bring up that night a few days later, but I quickly changed the subject. So we still give the same awkward smiles in the hallway and the occasionally nod. But this week I didn't pay much attention, I had something I was able to focus on to keep my mind off of her. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the big break my band was hoping to get. We have been practicing for weeks now. I thought we were ready. The only thing is we still weren't sure about what group or artist we would open up for. I guess it would be good to know. But anyways back to the band. I play the guitar and am the lead vocals. Oliver plays the drums and sung occasionally. Then Tim played the bass and the electric piano when needed, Mike played guitar too, then Sean played the acoustic guitar and also sung. Each band going out for the role to be the open act for the unknown band or artist had to play two songs. We weren't exactly sure which two we were choosing yet. On Friday we only practiced for an hour.

"Great job guys." I said smiling. We were looking pretty good.

"Um so did you ever find out who is the group?" Tim asked. He had been asking all week, it's been quite annoying.

"No Tim we'll find out tomorrow." Oliver answered.

"Well I just think we should know." Tim whined.

"Shut it Tim." Mike said.

"Make me." Tim said starting to make his way towards Mike.

"Guys stop, not now." Sean said.

"Yeah we can't get in a fight before tomorrow; we've been working hard all week." I said.

"Fine see yeah tomorrow." Tim said and walked out of my garage. He was followed by the rest.

"See yeah Lilly." Oliver said smiling.

"Bye Ollie." I said.

I stood there until they were all gone, closed the garage and went outside. I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey." Miley said.

"Oh hey…did we bug you with all the noise?" I asked.

"Oh know I didn't even hear it I was just taking out the trash and decided to say hi." Miley said shyly." If that's ok with you."

"Oh of course… um how have you been?" I asked quickly.

"Pretty well." She said awkwardly." Well I've better get going."

I watcher her walk away then went inside. My mind finally focused back to tomorrow, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rehearsals were at 12:00 noon. We left around 10:00 taking two cars. We arrived there and signed in. We were told to sit in a room and wait to be called. There were about 50 other bands. There had been cuts weeks ago. We were among the 50 who made it.

"Hey who's the actually person who runs this whole thing?" Tim asked another boy.

"Hannah Montana." He mumbled.

"Way to go Lilly were trying out for Hannah Montana." He moaned.

"Shut it." Mike said. "It's better than nothing."

"Guess so." Tim whispered.

About tow hours later it was finally our turn. We set up and waited for Hannah to arrive back in the room. She had to go on a break.

"Howdy ya'll." A voice said.

It must be Hannah Montana I thought to myself. She looked oddly familiar.

"Oh great, a hillbilly." Tim mumbled.

Mike elbowed him and told him to shut the hell up.

"Well what's the name of your band?" a man asked. He was probably Hannah's dad. He had a familiar accent.

"Five Below." I answered.

(A/N: yeah the name is horrible. The following songs are not written by them but by other bands. But in the story they are! Anyways…)

"Ok can you please play your first song?" Hannah asked.

"Ok this song is called Take Care." I said.

_I'm chasing time  
Looking for a beat  
Open your eyes  
And repeat after me_

_You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end he'll come for us_

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies_

_Break to break it down  
Will I find clarity  
On a hotel floor  
When I fall asleep_

_You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end he'll come for us_

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies_

_I'm looking for a safe way out  
Cause I am in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts  
I've been looking for a safe way out (safe way out)  
Cause I am in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts  
I've been looking for a safe way out (safe way out)  
Cause I am in the habit of breaking young girls' hearts_

_You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat  
The less you know the more you want  
To try to justify the secrets of your lifetime  
In the end he'll come for us_

_So take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies  
Take care of you and I'll take care of me  
We're just lonely hearts looking for melodies_

_I've been looking for a safe way out (safe way out)  
(cause I'm in the habit of breaking hearts)  
(I've been looking for a safe way out)  
Open your eyes_

"Very good." The man said sounding impressed." Can you play another?"

"Ok this one is called Save Me from Me." I answered.

_If you only knew the pain  
The pain I keep inside  
The pain that makes me "me"  
Then without it who am I  
In a room with broken walls  
I lay in scene and dreams  
I want you to see_

_I'm cold and white  
I'm holding on  
I'll try to breathe for you  
I'm crying out  
I'm singing loud  
You could be all I need_

_And I'm losing my will  
Just to hold you in  
I'm giving up the hope  
That you could have been the one  
To save me from me  
And now our lips will meet  
and i'll taste their defeat  
I'll give in this once_

_I'm cold and white  
I'm holding on  
I'll try to breath for you  
I'm crying out  
I'm singing loud  
You could be all I need_

_Still I know I'll carry on  
Guide me through the life I lost  
To find these faults in me  
To find these faults in me_

_I'm cold and white  
I'm holding on  
I'll try to breath for you  
I'm crying out  
I'm singing loud  
You could be all I need_

_I'm cold and white  
I'm holding on  
I'll try to breath for you  
I'm crying out  
I'm singing loud  
You could be all I need_

_To save me from me_

"Do you think you could play one more?" Hannah asked.

"Sure" I answered sounding surprised." This last song is called The Plot to Bomb the Panhandle, Oliver will sing this one."

_Here's a middle finger  
Coming straight from oca-l-a  
I appreciate your judgment  
it's proved that I can't trust a word you say  
those must be some pair of binoculars  
that you see every move I make  
so I'll never be a liar  
but you'll always be two-faced_

_You'll get what's coming to you  
You're blinded by your instincts  
I'm not your fucking game  
I'm not so easily beat_

_I'm looking down at this mess that you've made  
and I can't believe that I stayed  
So unhappy for so long  
Where did I go wrong?  
I've got to get out of this  
my hand is on the handle  
We're leaving everything behind  
Goodbye for a lifetime_

_I'll rip that scandalous bitch in two  
We'll bring the noise_

_Try to pretend that I never even knew your name  
'cause everything you are disgusts me  
(Too bad I can't turn back time)  
So I wouldn't be here  
what I'd give for you to disappear  
so tell me girly how's your edge?_

_You've got nothing better to do  
I know why you can't see straight  
I thought you were better than this  
but you're just like everyone else_

_I'm looking down at this mess that you've made  
and I can't believe that I stayed  
So unhappy for so long  
Where did I go wrong?  
I've got to get out of this  
my hand is on the handle  
We're leaving everything behind  
Goodbye for a lifetime_

_I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends_

_Get low  
Now I know who my friends are  
I'm never coming home_

"Good." The man said." We'll be talking to you soon."

We packed up and walked out.

"We defiantly made it!" Oliver said happily. "They asked us to play an extra song."

"I hope so." I said feeling a lot better than I had felt in awhile.

* * *

Once again the reviews encouraged me to update, if your reading and not reviewing, if you can maybe you could review too because when I see more reviews it makes me want to write more. I'm not sure why.

But anyways the first song is by A Change of Pace, the second song is by Amber Pacific, and the last song was by A Day to Remember. I own none of this or Hannah Montana. Instead of just putting the songs I added the lyrics. These songs relate to the story, one will not make sense to the story now but it will later I guess (hint). Well keep reviewing!


	5. Kiss

I arrived home at about 5:00. My mom's car wasn't in the driveway. I realized she was on a business trip for a week. I slowly walked to my house, and made my way upstairs and into the bathroom. A shower would be great. I went to close the shades and noticed Miley just got home too. I watched her get out of her car. She was carrying a blue backpack with what looked like stands of blonde hair coming out of her backpack. Her dad seemed to notice too and yelled something at her causing her to fully put the blonde hair in her backpack. Why would Miley need a blonde wig? After my shower I put on my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I was extremely tired. Sitting around all day really got to you. The guy with the mustache said he would call at 10:00 to the band who made it. I looked at the clock it said 6:30. My eyes started to feel heavy.

I awoke to my cell phone ringing it was Oliver. I checked the clock really fast, it was only 9:45.

"Hey Oliver." I said sleepily.

"Hey I called just to make sure you didn't miss the phone call. I figured you fell asleep." He said.

"Nice call Oliver." I said smiling.

"Well call me later to let me know." He said.

"I will bye." I said hanging up.

9:48

I walked downstairs and opened the fridge and took out a lemon water.

9:52

I sat down at the kitchen table. I was becoming incredibly impatient. Good thing I fell asleep.

9:57

I look out the window. I can see into Miley's kitchen. Miley and her dad are in the kitchen looking at pieces of paper that seem like photos. They seem to be holding one picture and nodding in approval.

9:59

Miley's dad picks up the phone and dials a number.

10:00

I turn away and hear the phone ring. I walk over and pick it up "Hello." I say.

"Hello Lilly. This is Hannah's manager. We are please to inform you that you have been picked to sing with Hannah for the next three upcoming shows. Rehearsal is tomorrow at 11:00." He said.

I tried not to sound too excited." Of course thanks so much!" I said

"Bye now." He said hanging up.

I ran upstairs and got my cell phone quickly looking for Oliver's number under my contacts. I found it and pressed it. Before Oliver could say anything I blurted out…

"Oliver we did it!"

"This is awesome Lilly." He said sounding excited. I told him the details.

"Ok I'll call the rest of the band." He said happily hanging up.

I sat on my bed for a half an hour not knowing what to do. I was pretty hungry I decided to stop somewhere and get food. I went to Rico's place. I ordered a hamburger and fries. I looked around me, I saw Miley. She looked as if she was waiting for someone. I was about to say hi, then stopped.

A boy, Jake Ryan, came up to her and kissed her. The worse part was she was kissing back.

Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank-you for all the reviews! Just to let you know I hate Jake Ryan.

Keep up the reviews


	6. Broken

That was the moment when everything changed. I couldn't breathe, smile, laugh, never be happy again, never feel alive again. I watcher him kiss her, I watcher her kiss him. I couldn't watch anymore, this was killing me. I had to leave. I ran to the beach, I ran on the beach, I ran until I fell. I could taste the sand in my mouth. I felt the tears slowly falling down my face. The sun was setting, I knew I should leave. I didn't. No one was home to care, not that she would anyways, my mother would never know where I was. I cried until I puked. I cried so hard my eyes hurt. Everything was blurry, my eyes began to shut. Then everything went black.

My eyes began to open. I was wet and cold. I was in pain. I felt something vibrating against my stiff leg. It was my phone. I noticed I was gagging up water. The tide came in. It was very dark. I took my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello." I groaned.

"Lilly where are you?" a worried Oliver asked.

"Somewhere on the beach." I said coughing looking around. Sand was in my mouth. It scratched my throat.

"Lilly I called about 20 times, its 1:00 in the mourning. Are you hurt?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine, I'm on my way home." I said starting to slowly stand up.

"Are you going to be okay for practice tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. Goodnight Ollie." I said hanging up.

I smelled like the ocean. I was covered in sea weed and sand. I was dehydrated. I was freezing and exhausted. I needed to get home. I limped all the way back to my house. I walked in, looked at the clock. It was 1:30. I need to shower. I took off my clothes and threw them in the washer. Made my way upstairs and jumped in the shower. The water burned my skin. I washed everywhere and put more shampoo in my hair then I usually did. I slowly got out of the shower and dried off. I put on my pajamas and slowly crawled into bed. I took a look at the clock 2:05. I set my alarm for 10:00. Band practice with Hannah was at 1:30. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slapped the snooze button. I need something else to wake up to rather than that annoying sound. I slowly sat up. My head hurt badly. My throat was dry. My ankle was soar. I limped downstairs and got a cold drink of water. I looked at the clock it was 10:15. By the time I got ready it was 10:35. I loaded up my car and made my way to practice. I arrived at the stadium I would practicing in for the next week. Then followed by three shows. I walked into the stadium hearing a wonderful noise. I walked into the seat area in the stadium. It was Hannah singing. She was amazing, she was singing something about nobody being perfect. Not my kind of music, but it was kind of catchy. I was startled by someone putting a hand on my shoulder. Thankfully it was Oliver.

"Jeez Oliver be careful next time, you scared me." I whispered never taking my eyes off Hannah.

"Sorry." He answered. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Never been better." I answered still watching Hannah sing. "She's good."

"Yeah." Oliver said looking over at Hannah too. "I'm going to help the band set up."

"Alright." I said finally taking my eyes off Hannah." I'll come too."

I followed Oliver to the backstage. We would rehearse after Hannah. During the three concerts we would start off with two songs, then Hannah would go out, then she would take a 5 minute break which we would sing a song, then followed by Hannah, then us(one song), then Hannah yet again. The hard part was deciding what song to play. That's why Hannah's manager would watch us today and decide which four song we would perform.

"Alright get up there." The stage manager said.

After everything was set up we waited for the mustache man to talk.

"Alright ya'll my name is uh Bobbie Montana." He said awkwardly." Now how many songs do ya'll have?"

"We have ten sir." I said.

"Well why dontcha play ya best six and I'll be choosen which four ya'll use." He said.

"Ok Mr. Montana." I answered before turning around to ask everyone what six songs we wanted. We chose them in about 10 minutes.

"We're ready Mr. Montana." I said. We told him the names of the songs and performed them.

* * *

About a half an hour later we were done.

"Alright Lilly you can stay, ya'll can leave now. Lilly will letcha know which songs you'll be playen." Bobbie said. "You can leave your stuff here so ya won't have to lug it around."

Oliver smiled at me then left followed by the band.

"You can wait in Hannah's dressing room while I decided." He said.

I knocked on Hannah's door.

"Come in." she said.

"Hi." I smiled weakly.

"You don't look too good." Hannah said frowning." Not that you don't always look good, not saying that I uh…"

"I get it." I said smiling lightly. "Just a rough time last night."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hannah said getting closer.

"It's not your fault, but thanks." I said starting to feel a little hot. Hannah was getting close to me, a little too close. I looked into her eyes, I know those eyes from somewhere...

"Lilly…" Hannah said looking into my eyes. She started to close her eyes and was leaning in, I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could do…

Kiss her.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review!Maybe I'll try to update on Monday... 


	7. Secrets

Lilly was someone who never liked to be wrong. She always had to have the last say during an argument. It didn't matter over what. Once Oliver and Lilly had been arguing about what color best brought out Oliver's eyes. Lilly insisted it was orange, Oliver on the other hand thought orange was dorky, he thought blue looked well. In the end Oliver ended wearing the "dorky" orange shirt. Like most people Lilly never thought that Hannah Montana would pin her up against the wall and start kissing her. Of course Lilly was very wrong about this.

Hannah had been kissing her for about a minute. Lilly was shocked, and became even more when she enjoyed this kiss. It felt wrong because she was in love with Miley, right? Well she thought so. But kissing Hannah Montana felt good. Lilly finally had came to her senses and slowly pushed Hannah off of her. They started awkwardly at each other. Lilly decided to break the silence.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Listen Lilly I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Hannah said. Her face was beat red.

I felt shocked when Hannah said she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not mad I'm just shocked. Why would you? You don't even know me." I said amused.

"I can't answer that." Hannah said.

"Why Hannah?" I asked." It's okay. I'm not mad, I just need to know why you decided to kiss me."

"Listen Lilly, I can't tell you now but someday I might be able too." Hannah said.

She looked frightened. I wanted to know why.

"I have a boyfriend." She said suddenly.

"Huh no you don't Hannah is single." I blushed after realizing that I sounded like a freak." It said something about that in U.S. weekly."

"It's kind of a…a secret thing." Hannah said.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." I said giving her a small smile.

She started to pace back and forth. She mumbled to herself here and there. It looked as if she was having some inner battle within herself. Finally she looked up at me.

"Before I decide to tell you…did you like the kiss?" Hannah asked blushing.

"I … uh…um." I didn't know what to say. I guess I liked it but I didn't love Hannah Montana, I loved friggen Miley Stewart.

"There's no point if you didn't like it because then the other thing wouldn't be a huge deal." Hannah said looking scared but serious at the same time.

"Are you Bi?" I blurted out.

"Yeah well not really. There's this one person that I love. But I can never be with her." Hannah said looking sad.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I whispered not meaning for Hannah to hear.

"Wait you are too?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah I guess I am Bi, but I only like this person and have for awhile." I said feeling shy. I never told anyone this before.

"Alright promise not to tell." She said staring at me.

"Promise." I said.

I watched her remove her blonde wig. Brown hair fell down. I couldn't believe it…it was Miley Stewart.

"It's me." Miley said scratching her head.

I stared. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even get the chance.

"Are you girls decent?" Bobbie said knocking on the door.

"Yeah come on in dad." Miley said.

"Sweet niblets. Miles your wig is off." Bobbie said.

"I know it's ok." Miley said looking unsure. "Right?"

"Yeah never been more ok." I finally managed out. I turned and looked at "Bobbie." I'm guessing you're Mr. Stewart?

"Yeah that's me. Well anyways here's the list of the songs I wanted ya'll to play in a few days. I'll let you two talk for a bit." Robbie said leaving the room.

Miley walked away and looked out the window. I slowly followed her.

"Miley is your boyfriend Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah that's him." Miley said gloomily. "How'd ya know?"

"I uh saw you two one day…kissing." I said.

"Oh." Was all Miley could say.

"Miley." I said.

"Ya." She answered as she turned around and faced me.

"How come you kissed me?" I asked.

"I…I um… just wanted to see how it would feel like to kiss a girl." Miley said slowly.

"But…" I started to say.

"Look Lilly it doesn't matter. I have Jake now, that's all that matters." She said slowly started to walk away. I grabber her by her sleeve revealing a bruise.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

Miley hesitated for a bit" I fell."

"Oh really." I said.

"Listen Lilly I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" Miley asked as she put on her blonde wig.

"Yeah." I whispered. I watched her walk to the door.

"And Lilly." She said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I trust you." She said before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. The reviews made me want to update. If you haven't reviewed yet but am reading this story please leave a review once and awhile. It's nice to know your reactions.Thanks:) 


	8. Truth Comes Out

I couldn't believe that Hannah Montana was Miley Stewart. I went over the signs that I clearly missed. The blonde wig coming out of bag, arriving home the same time rehearsals were done, and when I saw Mr. Stewart make a phone call and resulting in my phone ringing. What I really wanted to know who Miley was in love with. It couldn't be me, she only kissed me to test out her feelings. The bruise on her arm who was that from? I think it's Jake. She's clearly afraid of him. The thought of Jake harming Miley in any way made me sick. I hate Jake Ryan. Not only because he's with Miley, and possibly harming her. Honestly I don't even know why I hate him so much. At school he's so cocky and basically just an ass. It irritates me to see all those girls all over such an asshole. I felt my pocket vibrate. I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hey." I said.

"H-h-hey Lilly." Oliver said sounding nervous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, do you think you could meet me at the beach in 10?" He asked.

"Sure Ollie, is everything ok?" I asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine." Oliver answered.

"Ok see ya in 10." I said hanging up.

I wonder what's up with Oliver. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and made my way down to the beach. I was a couple of minutes early. I sat at a table near Rico's and watched Jackson argue with a customer. It was windy and cool out. I looked around for Oliver, not finding him but Miley and Jake. They were making there way over to a more private area. I slowly got up and followed them. They sat down on a rock. I hid in a bush and listened to them talk.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Miley asked Jake.

"I know it has been a rough time but I was hoping you could forgive me and we could start out new. Miley I really love you, a lot. I shouldn't have hurt you. I know you'll never forget what I did, but I was hoping we could start fresh." Jake said taking Miley's hand.

She hesitated for bit. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. She looked as though she was thinking hard. Finally she looked up at Jake.

"Of course Jake I love you too. It's ok, everything will be better now." Miley said smiling and giving Jake a hug.

" Miley, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. Now let's go grab something to eat ok?" Jake said smiling.

"Sounds great Jake." Miley said too standing up.

I quickly started to walk away. I never felt so mad. How could Miley forgive him? She has to be lying. He hurt her, he made her hurt on the inside, made her cry. Miley shouldn't be treated that way. I walked over back to my table. Oliver was nervously sitting there. I tried my best to give him a small smile.

"Hey." Oliver said standing up. He looked nervous.

"Hey, so what's going on?" I asked.

"Well um it's hard to say. "Oliver said.

"It's ok Oliver you can tell me anything." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well I've known we've been friends forever, but Lilly I'm in… love with you." Oliver said looking nervous.

I was shocked. Oliver loved me. I couldn't believe it. He can't be, were suppose to be best friends. I can't break his heart. Maybe I would learn to love him like he loved me.

"Lilly are you there?" Oliver asked giving a weak smile.

He looked really nervous.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver finally managed to ask.

I noticed Miley and Jake were sitting over at Rico's. Miley was looking over here curiously. I slowly smiled.

"Of course I will Oliver." I said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

This would be the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Sorry that this is short but you're lucky I was able to update this soon. But I felt bad because of all the reviews I got so made sure I did. Thanks to all the people who hadn't reviewed before to do it now, and other who had been. I hope you noticed that I foreshadowed Jake abusing Lilly (some of you did) and Oliver liking Lilly even though it was barely noticeable. Well keep up the reviews! 


	9. Together

Days had passed. I didn't see Miley at rehearsals anymore, only at school which with she was always with Jake Ryan. Today was our last day of practicing before the opener of her concerts. Miley would be practicing with us today, great. I must say this "growing to love Oliver" wasn't working at all. I felt bad he seemed as though he really liked me. I couldn't end it now. If I did he might not want to perform during the next three concerts. I know it sounded mean, but I had to do it. Maybe I'll give it a little longer. I was upset Miley wouldn't talk to me. Maybe the whole jealous thing was working. I felt bad for using Oliver, but I really was trying hard to love him.

"Lilly what's the answer to question 48?" Mrs. Donavan asked.

"Umm" I began to say but was saved by the bell ending school.

"You're lucky but pay more attention next time." She said angrily.

"Yeah sure whatever." I said walking out. I was to go straight to rehearsal. I went to my locker and got the books I needed then closed it. I saw Jake leaning against Miley's locker. She was smiling up at him, then finally leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips and walked away. I looked down at my feet pretending to be interested in them as Miley walked toward me. I looked up a little too late and felt myself collide with someone. Jake.

"Watch where you're going loser." Jake said walking away.

I hate him.

"Hey babe." Oliver said wrapping his hands around my waist from behind and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Oliver said taking my hand.

* * *

We arrived at the stadium 10 minutes later. We walked inside and saw Hannah's band setting up everything. We saw some people who were in our band helping out. We walked to stage and got on it.

"Hey I'll be right back." I told Oliver.

I knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Miley asked.

"It's me." I answered.

"Go away I'm busy." Miley said sounding annoyed.

"Please Miles, let me in." I begged.

"Fine." She said.

I waited a few seconds and heard a click of the doorknob being unlocked.

"Come in." Miley said gloomily.

She had her Hannah wig on. I didn't waste anytime.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Why don't you go back to Oliver." Miley said waving me off.

"Miley." I began to say.

"Go back and kiss him. Come on I know you want too." Miley said getting madder.

"Why don't you go back to that asshole Jake huh?" I said. "Because he obviously treats you so great and loves you sooooo much."

"You don't know what you're talking about Lilly." Miley said, her face growing red.

"I believe I know were you got that mark on your arm." I said trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"You know what I mean." I said getting a little anger.

I guess sounding angry sort of worked because it got her to turn around and face me.

"I can't tell you." Miley said sounding nervous.

"Whatever we say Miles won't leave the room. I promise you." I said.

She suddenly turned serious.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"More than you know." I said.

"You're right Jake did this to me." Miley said.

"Why are you back with him then?" I asked.

"I was scared." Miley answered weakly.

I felt anger rush though me.

"Miley you don't have to do anything you don't want too." I said growing more serious.

"I know." Miley said.

"Okay so why are you treating me this way lately? "I finally asked.

"I don't want you dating Oliver." She said.

"Why?" I asked growing curious.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked yet again.

"Yeah I really want to know." I answered.

"Because… I love you." Miley said looking down at the floor.

I couldn't breathe. Miley Stewart loves me.

"No you don't." I said.

Miley smiled a bit.

"Yes I do." She said.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Really? What about Oliver?" she asked. "You weren't trying to make me jealous were you?"

"Um well..." I said.

"Because it worked." She said smiling a bit.

I smiled.

"So what are we going to do about them?" Miley asked.

"Break up with them. But I'll make sure to be there when you break up with Jake." I said.

"What about Oliver?" she asked.

"After the concerts I will, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine." She said getting closer to me.

"Miley we can't now. Even though I really want to." I said smiling.

She backed off a couple of feet. Why did I have to be a good girlfriend to Oliver? Well I'm really not that good seeing I'm planning my breakup with him.

"How about a hug?" Miley asked smiling.

"Of course." I said grinning.

She moved as though she was going to kiss me but skimmed my cheek with hers. I felt shivers go down my spine. I smiled and returned the hug. A couple of minutes later she started to move back slowly and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"Girls get out here!" Robbie yelled.

"Coming daddy!" Miley yelled back.

She grabbed my hand and took me out to the stage. I never felt so great.

* * *

I just had to update due to the large amount of reviews I got. So keep it up! Also I don't want to give anything away, but it's going to be a bumpy road. So this will probably be on of the happiest chapters you get for awhile. Sorry. I have this story planned out already btw. 


	10. Oliver, No

The next three days were great, well at least the concerts were great. Not being able to kiss Miley and tell her how much I love her was a pain. But today was the day she broke up with Jake, and I would break up with Oliver. I was worried for Miley. Jake might threaten to tell her secret. Miley told me she didn't care she just wanted to be with me. So here I am now hiding behind a bush, holding a camera to catch Jake saying anything or do anything that he shouldn't be doing.. A couple of minutes pass by. I began to grow impatient. Finally I see Jake walk in the more private part of the beach where Miley is waiting.

"Hey babe." Jake said attempting to give Miley a quick kiss but she moved her head just in time.

"Look we need to talk Jake." Miley said standing up.

I pulled out my camera and turned it on.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake asked.

"Don't call me that." Miley said. She looked angry while on the other hand Jake looked clueless.

"Jake I'm sorry but it's over." Miley said.

"Nobody dumps Jake Ryan. Nobody." Jake said his face turning red.

"I believe I just did." Miley said beginning to walk away.

Jake grabbed her shoulder and slapped her across the face.

"I'll kill you." Jake said raising his voice.

Before I knew it I was running out of the bush and hitting Jake off the head. He fell down to the ground and looked scared.

"If you ever come near Miley again, hurt her, or reveal her secret the whole world will see you hitting her and you threatening to kill her." I said angrily.

"Fine." Jake said getting up and walking away.

"Lilly that was a brilliant idea." Miley said walking over to me almost kissing me but stopped.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"It's okay. Once we talk to Oliver it'll be fine." I said smiling.

"I hope so." Miley said sadly."I wouldn't want to ruin your friendship."

"Miley,it's Oliver he'll understand." I said smiling."I think it's best if i talk to him alone."

"Alright." Miley answered.

"Hey how about we go see a movie tonight." I suggested.

Miley's face lit up a bit.

"That'd be great!" Miley answered.

"Okay meet me there at 8." I said.

"Okay bye." Miley said giving me a quick hug.

Okay all I have to do is tell Oliver the truth. Can't be too hard, right?

**Wrong.**

* * *

I got to Oliver's front steps feeling a bit nervous. How was I going to tell him I was leaving him for a girl. Not just any girl, but Miley Stewart. I was pretty sure he didn't like her too much so that wouldn't be much help. I knocked on the front door. I was greeted by Oliver's mother. 

"Hello Lillian, I'm sure you're here to see Oliver." Oliver's mom said.

"Yes Mrs.Oaken." I said smiling.

"He should be up in his room. I'm going to run and errand. I'll be back in 20 minutes. No funny business okay?" she said winking.

I gave her a small smile and walked past her shutting the door.I slowly made my way up to Oliver's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked sleepily.

"It's Lilly." I answered.

"Oh come in." he said happily.

I opened up the door. It looked as though he was just sleeping. His bed was messy and wrinkled. I've been to his room many times but I really seemed to notice it this time. Maybe due to the fact I was possibly about to break his heart, and wanted to avoid it by staring around.Yeah that was it. The walls were dark blue. He had many posters on his wall. The floor was also blue, with a few articles of clothes lieing around. He had a small desk in the corner that had clothes hung over the chair. Next to his desk was his closet that was partly open. It had clothes coming out through the cracks. His skateboard was propped up against the wall. He had a bookshelf that held movies and video games instead. A couple of feet in front of his bed was his television.

"Hey." I said.

"What brings you here? Not that I mind, I love having you around." he said smiling.

Why does Oliver have to be so fucking nice?

"Look Oliver I have to talk to you." I said not wanting to ruin his mood.

"Of course." Oliver said starting to look more serious.

I rehearsed so many times what I was going to say to him. But now all of that is gone. And here I am staring at him like he has four heads.

"Lilly..." Oliver said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oliver...I...I" I began to say.

"You what?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows raising slightly.

Fuck here it goes.

" I don't love you Oliver." I forced out.

It sounded harsh, the way I said it. Oliver looked, well I really couldn't tell. He looked so emotionless(if that's even a word). I couldn't bare seeing him like this.

"Oliver I love you like a brother and that's all. You deserve someone else better than me. I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough for you." I said softly.

Oliver still continued to stare at me.

"Oliver please say something." I begged.

"Why?" He asked.

"I love someone else Oliver. I really tried to love you." I said.

He seemed to ignore all I said but the first part.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"M-m-iley Stewart." I stammered.

Oliver's face turned red. His eyes held so much anger and confusion. But through all of that he looked hurt, really hurt.

"Miley Stewart." He whispered to himself as though he did not hear correctly.

"Oliver listen..." I began to say.

"No you listen to me Lilly." He said angrily finally making eye contact." I love you more than you'll ever know. How can you love her? I was there for you, I was always there for you. I'm your best friend. I did everything for you. What did she ever do?"

" Oliver honestly I don't know...I just love her." I answered honestly.

"Get the fuck out." Oliver said tears slowly falling down his face.

_It wasn't suppose to be this way._

"Oliver...no" I said stepping closer to him.

"NO LILLY. HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT? THE WORST FUCKING PART IS, AFTER YOU BREAK MY FUCKING HEART I STILL LOVE YOU." Oliver screamed.

"Ollie..." I let out.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT." Oliver yelled.

I looked at him. This wasn't the caring loving doughnut Oliver I knew.

"Please Lilly,get out." He demanded one last time throwing his hands in air,pointing me towards the door.

I slowly walked out. I walked downstairs. I saw his mom opening the door.

"Leaving so soon Lilly? I thought you could stay for dinner." she said.

"Sorry Mrs.Oaken maybe another night?" I asked knowing I would never come back for another meal, or even come in their home.

"Of course hunny. You take care now." she said merrily as I walked out.

I decided I'd just walk to the movies. It wasn't too far. I just needed some alone time. It was dark and cold out. I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around no one was there. I was just being paranoid. Maybe Oliver will feel better later. He just needs some time, that's all. I decided to agree on that idea. I could swear someone was falling me. I got there and sat on a bench as I waited for Miley. Finally I looked up, I saw her crossing the street.

" Mil..." I began to say. Thats when I saw him pull out a gun.

"Oliver no!" I screamed.

It was too late. I heard a loud bang and Miley fell to the ground. I ran over to her side. She was still breathing. I looked up at Oliver he was uncontrollably crying. He put the gun to his head.

"Oliver no!" I yelled.

Another loud bang. Oliver was on the ground but only he was not breathing.

* * *

I'm not sure when the ambulance came. I'm not sure when I found myself sitting in the hospital, waiting to hear what was going to happen to Miley. Mr. Stewart was there with Jackson. My mom was sitting next to me. She looked nervous and frightened. Every once and awhile she would whisper how could little Ollie do that? I wish I knew. I wish I didn't make Oliver like that. It was all my fault. Mr.Stewart was deathly pale. He stared at the floor. I couldn't quite tell how he was feeling. Jackson on the other hand was jumpy. Anytime a doctor or nurse walked by he'd jump a bit and look up. 

"Mr. Stewart." a nurse said quietly. I looked up.

"Is she goin' to be okay?" He asked.

"Mr. Stewart I'm afraid to tell you. Miley didn't make it." She said.

All he did was stare at her.

Jackson looked horrified.

"My baby sister, can't be dead." he whispered.

My mom looked sad, very sad. Tears even came down her face. She didn't even know Miley and felt.

Imagine how I felt. Imagine how Mr.Stewart felt. His 17 year old daughter dead. This is not the first time he went through this. He lost both of the ladies he loved. So did Jackson.

"I'm sorry." she said.

She wasn't sorry. She didn't even know Miley. That's when I ran. I thought I heard my mom yell Lilly, I never turned back. I ran, I didn't stop. Before I knew it I was face down in a dark alley. Alone. All alone. Not to sure how I got here, I had to stop doing this. I was alone, cold, hurt, so hurt. I wanted to die. I should get use to it. I was going to be alone forever. That's when everything sank in Miley was _never_ coming back. Oliver was _never_ coming back. I wasn't mad at Oliver, I was mad at myself. I began to cry until I had a hard time breathing. I felt someone standing over me. It was a man.

He face had dirt on it. He was wearing a brown overcoat. He had ratty jeans on with brown work boots. Along with a brown detectives hat. He was tell very tall. He looked strong, very strong. But I wasn't scared. I didn't care what this man did to me. I wish he would kill me. Then the pain of never seeing Miley nor Oliver again would be gone.

The man finally spoke.

"What would you say if I could help you bring your friends back?" the mysterious man asked.

* * *

This chapter was kind of dark. Well don't hate me too much. But I told you it was going to be rocky. This story still has a long way to go. 

**_Reviews would be great._**

PS: This was the longest chapter I wrote in this story so far btw...


	11. My Guitar

I'm not sure exactly why I laughed when he said this. Maybe because after crying so much and feeling like shit you just go crazy? Whatever this man was a weirdo.

"Yeah sure, why you're at it teach me how to fly." I said standing up.

"I can bring back your friends." He said yet once again.

"Alright then." I said and began to walk away. He put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"You have nothing else to lose. So why don't you give me a chance?" He asked calmly.

He was right.

"Alright fine, what must I do?" I asked.

"See that telephone booth over there?" He said pointing.

What's he talking about. This town has no telephone booths. Even if it did have one, it certainly wouldn't be located in a dark alley. I looked anyways. There it was a red telephone booth. Maybe I was going crazy.

I slowly nodded at him.

"It's a time machine." He said.

I laughed.

"A time machine?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Yes that's what I said." He said starting to grow impatient. I decided to let him go on with this fantasy.

"Go on." I said waving around at him.

"Go in it, it will bring you where you need to go." He said simply.

I began to walk towards it but stopped when I heard the man speak again.

"To get back something you love, you must loose one thing you love." He said.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"Here take this money. You'll know what you need to buy. Once you're done come back to this spot." He said leading me into the booth.

"Okay." I said.

I saw him dial a number then close the booth door.

"Good luck, oh and make sure not to be seen by yourself." He said smiling.

"Wait, what?" I asked but it was too late.

Everything was going blurry. The booth began to spin around. All of a sudden everything stopped. I opened up the door. It was very bright outside. I walked around. I quickly looked at my watch. I checked the date October 10, 2000 (a/n she is 17 now but 10 at the time, I think). My watch must have changed time and date when I came back here. I looked around I was in my old neighbor. I walked out of the alley. I couldn't believe it. I actually went back in time. What happened on this date? October 10, 2000 I whispered to myself. Didn't I get my first guitar when I was 10? That must be it. But why would he send me here because of that? Well I love playing the guitar. Wait I remember now. My mom took me to the store, and told me if they didn't have any left I wouldn't get one. When I got there, there was one left. I ran to the store, I looked in the display case. There it was. It cost $150. I reached into my pocket $150, perfect. I looked around to make sure I wasn't coming. I walked to the cash register. A tall man was standing behind it.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to buy that guitar over there." I said pointing at it.

"Lucky you, that's the last one we have." He said walking over to it.

"Won't you have more later?" I asked getting worried.

"No mam' we're closing down soon." He said opening the case and getting the guitar.

"Here you go." He said handing me it.

I gave him the money.

"Have a nice day." He said.

"You too." I said.

I turned around and looked out the window. There I was walking with my mother. Shit. The man was looking at a magazine. I quickly hid behind a couple of boxes.

"Excuse me mister." A younger version of me said.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Do you have anymore of those fancy guitars left?" 10-yearold me asked.

"I'm sorry, we just sold the last one not too long ago." He said returning to his magazine.

"Aw mama." I whined.

"I'm sorry hunny." She said.

12 year-old me frowned.

"Come on lets go." She said taking her by the hand.

I followed them home. I just wanted to see my dad before he changed. I stayed behind them and sometimes hid in bushes. I walked past my old school and some of my old friends houses. Finally we were at my old house. I waited until they went inside. I quickly went up to a window. There was my dad smiling and laughing. I was on his lap. I now looked happy. And there was my mom laughing along too. I miss that.

A felt a hand go on my shoulder, I jumped a bit.

"Do you have the guitar?" The man asked.

"You scared me." I said breathing heavily.

"Let's get going." He said.

A few minutes had gone by when I decided to speak.

"How come you made me get this guitar?" I asked

"Lilly, Lilly I thought you'd be smart enough to know why." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"One question at a time Lilly." He said.

"Okay answer my first one then." I said.

"Well seeing you never got the guitar, you never became interested in music again. Not forming the band when you moved. And then resulting in not meeting Hannah Montana." He said.

"What why?" I asked frowning.

"Lilly, don't you want to bring Miley and Oliver back?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said quickly.

"Okay good. For now you will do what I say." He said.

I nodded my head. I just hoped after all of this I would have Miley back. We reached the time machine.

"Okay next place you will go September 1, 2002." He said dialing the numbers again.

"My first day of school in Malibu" I whispered.

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter. Review please. 


	12. New Plan

Everything was going blurry. The booth began to spin around. I stepped outside. It was raining this time. Why did he send me here? I thought to myself.

"You're probably wondering why I sent you here." The man said surprising me.

"You must stop doing that." I said nervously.

"Sorry, well anyways you must know this is your first day of school." He said.

"Mhm." I said impatiently.

"Well first were going to have to disguise you." He said taking out a black wig.

I put on the wig. The hair was short and curly. He handed me a dress.

"Why do I need to wear this hideous thing?" I asked.

The dress went down to my ankles. It was a puke green color. And had crazy designs on it. It was simply hideous.

"Because you would never go and wear that. Remember your 12 year old self is here." He said.

"Right." I said putting the dress on.

He gave me shoes that didn't even match the dress.

"Fine I'm wearing all of this. What do I do?" I asked.

"Well first of all her is your schedule for school." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Wait there's no way I'm repeating 8th grade." I said annoyed.

"Your name is Helga Diaz." He said ignoring me.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Make sure you, well Lilly doesn't become friends with Oliver." He said.

"Wait this isn't fare. I can't be friends with Oliver?" I asked

"Look Lilly this is your fault. I thought you wanted to fix this?" The man asked plainly.

"Whatever." I sand angrily.

"Better go find Oliver before it's too late." He said.

I made my way to school. Let's see how did I meet Oliver? I'm pretty sure he was in two of my classes. Wait that's it, I met him at lunch! All I need to do is sit in that seat before I sit there first. Wow that sounded weird. Okay looks like I have science and math before lunch perfect. I walked into science looking around. I need to find a sort of empty table. I don't want to mess up anyone else's future. I looked around. I saw a 14 year old Miley sitting at a desk with no one other than Amber and Ashley. I tried to walk past unnoticed.

"Ashley, where did she get that dress? Did you steal it from your grandma?" She said laughing.

"Guys stop it." Miley whispered.

Fuck Miley shut up I thought. They all still had to be friends.

"Miley, I thought you were cool?" Amber smirked.

"Yeah Miley don't stick up for me…" I said slowly.

They all gave me weird looks and went back to talking. That was close. I took a seat in the very back of the room. I watched myself walk in. Shit, I was coming back here. I mean she? Whatever this is confusing.

"Um may I sit here?" Lilly asked. (A/N: The current day Lilly will be Helga when referred too, and the younger Lilly will be called Lilly.)

"Yeah." I said looking around. I needed to act weird.

"Thanks." Lilly whispered.

"Yupp." I said. I continued to look around the room. Luckily Oliver wasn't in this class.

"Students I have the pleasure to announce we have two new students Lillian Truscott and Helga Diaz." She said smiling. "Why don't you all give them a nice big welcome?"

The class stayed silent.

"I said why don't you give them a nice big welcome!" The teacher said raising her voice.

Hi, hello students mumbled.

"Well that's better now let's get started…"

* * *

I sat through the next two classes trying to figure out how to stop Oliver and me from sitting together at lunch. The bell soon rang and I rushed to lunch. I watched the students start to pour in. I saw Oliver take a seat. I slowly walked over to him. 

"Mind if I sit there?" I asked smiling.

"Sure." He said. "I'm Oliver Oaken."

"I'm Helga Diaz." I said.

"Cool, so where did you move here from?" He asked while taking a bite of his apple.

"Florida." I said quickly making up a name.

"That's cool." He said before diving into his meal.Luckily this table only had two seats. I looked around I saw myself walk over to Miley's table. I watched the girls there give Lilly an odd expression. Lilly began to look around for a seat. Lilly sat down at a table all alone. Me and Oliver talked for the rest of lunch. We compared our next classes, and we were all in the same ones. I sat next to him for the remaining of our classes. The bell rang. I told him I'd see him later. I made my way back to the telephone booth.

" Looks like you did what you had to do." He said.

"Yeah… but my life isn't going to be the same." I said slowly.

"Of course it won't, but I thought you said you wanted Oliver and Miley to be alive." He said.

"Of course I do. But you tricked me." I said getting angry.

"I didn't trick you. I simply asked you if you wanted Miley and Oliver back. Now when you go back they'll be there. Only they won't be interested in you. Actually your life will be pathetic." He said chuckling.

I was furious. There'd be nothing to live for when I came back. No Miley, no Oliver, and no music. I'd have nothing. Before I knew what I was doing I punched him so hard, right in the face. He flew backwards and toppled down the stairs. I quickly got back in the time machine. I knew what I was going to do was going to be extremely hard. I had to get Miley and Oliver back. I had to undo everything that I did but how? I knew where I had to go. I had to stop myself from saying yes to Oliver.

"Your idea is not going to work." The man said.

"How, what?" I asked

"You need to choose. You can only have one out of the three things." He said. "Miley, Oliver, or music."

"What about everything I just did?" I asked.

"I can fix that." He said.

"Why, a few minutes ago you weren't recommending help." I said.

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Fine, I'm just so confused." I said rubbing my head.

"Okay here's the plan. I recommend you choose Oliver. I'll send you back where Oliver asks you out. As you know there will be no rehearing with Hannah, so you're going to have to pretend you don't know that Miley is Hannah. I'm going to teach you how to play the guitar again." He said.

"Fine and then what?" I asked. This plan sounded stupid.

"Then you somehow get with Miley." He said.

"How is that?" I asked.

"I can't do everything for you Lilly." He said.

* * *

This chapter took my awhile to write. It was confusing to write because I had to make sure I had all the dates and ages correct. There is a reason why Lilly needs to learn how to play the guitar again. And there is no band anymore (five below). Also when I send her back when Oliver asks her out, there will only be her, one Lilly. Also seeing how she was never in a band, Hannah never kissed her. _Please review and let me know what you think, it'd be really helpful_. 

Stories with time travel can be confusing.


	13. My Song

So here I was back on the beach where Oliver is going to ask me out. But what the hell am I going to do? It took me awhile to finally manage to play the guitar, though it was easy to pick up seeing I remembered some things. But how the hell am I going to get Miley? How am I supposed to tell Oliver I love Miley when he's in love with me? I looked around slowly and saw Oliver walking towards me. Fuck what am I going to do?

"Hey." Oliver said nervously.

"Yeah hi." I said looking around nervously.

"Nice day huh?" Oliver said twitching a bit.

"Yeah Oliver real great." I said feeling impatient.

We stared at each other for a few minutes then I broke eye contact. How was I going to tell Oliver I didn't love him? Oliver was a great person, well until he went psycho and killed Miley. But that wasn't the point, I didn't want to break his heart again. I really had no choice. I looked around towards Rico's. Jake was sitting there, he was probably waiting for Miley.

"Lilly I love you." Oliver blurted out.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Look Ollie, I love you, I really do. You're an amazing friend to me, there's nothing wrong with you at all. I really wish I did love you, as more than friend. But there's something I haven't been telling you. I'm in love with Miley." I said feeling nervous.

Oliver stared at me like I had three heads. Stupid boy, I felt bad for him. Honestly I really did. He loves me, and I don't love him. He must be hurting right now, hell he even killed Miley, well did kill Miley. I hope he won't do it again.

"Really?" Oliver finally said. Tears were forming in his eyes. Fuck.

"Oliver, if I didn't love her I'd love you." I said not realizing my mistake. Before I could say anything Oliver answered.

"So if Miley was around anymore, you'd love me?" He asked.

"No, no Oliver I'll always fucking love her." I said starting to get angry.

"Oh Lilly I get it, you want me to kill Miley. You don't want to love her anymore. Don't worry my love." Oliver said smirking.

Fuck honestly this boy honestly has issues. I can't get through that head of his it's like talking to a fucking wall. I really do need to stop saying that word, fuck, fucking, whatever fuck this. I need to get through that head of his.

"Oliver no, I want to love Miley. Even if she's dead I'll never be with you." I said feeling pretty satisfied with my answer.

"No need to cover up sweetie." Oliver said with a goofy grin.

What the hell is wrong with this boy?

"No Oliver listen." I said very slowly, so slowly that he cut me off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, were we can finally be together." He said running away.

Oliver not only sounded like a nutcase but looked like a fucking nutcase. I slowly walked over to Rico's ignoring Miley and Jake completely who were glued to each others faces which really wasn't helping the matter. I slowly sat down and starting banging my head against the counter.

"Um toots you better get out of here before people start leaving." Rico said. I looked up and saw people giving me weird looks.

"Whatever." I said slowly dragging myself to the beach.

I looked out onto the ocean. The sun was setting, and I was running out of time. Oliver was going to do something crazy tomorrow. I felt something fall on my lap, completely startling me. What the fuck would you do if something randomly fell on your lap that came out of nowhere? I went over to grab whatever landed on my lap, which flew off of me the second it hit me. It was my guitar and a note that said "You're going to need this…" Now why the hell would I need a guitar when I'm on the beach alone? At least give a god damn surfboard. I sat down once again and continued to stare out. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and turned around, it was Miley. She whispered hi and sat down next to me.

I whispered hi back, but never broke my eye contact from the ocean. I was scared. What happens if she doesn't love me now? And this guitar I don't know what to play, well there was this song I was working on. Should I just start randomly playing Miley a song?

"Miley." I said softly.

"Yeah." She said looking out towards the ocean.

God she looked beautiful. Her hair was gently blowing around with the wind. She looked so peaceful.

"I wrote this song, for you. Can I play it for you?" I asked.

"I'd love that." She said turning around to face me.

I wish she didn't have to do that. I'd rather have her not look at me. If I saw her looking at me as though I was mad I'd kill myself, well not really. I'd rather see the side of her face cause if she was looking at me as if I was nuts I'd run away, and she wouldn't have to witness that.

"Okay." I choked out.

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa Whoa Whoa

Before just the daylight  
Come and i stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa

I'm so lost in you  
A tragedy seemed to be over now  
A tragedy it seemed to be

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Oh Oh

I was too scared to look into her eyes. I kept my eyes down on the sand, and managed to tell her that I loved her. And before I knew I felt her lips press against mine. All of the trouble went away, all the pain went away. I was in paradise.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for awhile I've been so busy. Next chapter will be the last then I will be working on my next story which the first chapter is already up so you should check out that if you want. Well reviews would be great.

I do not own Hannah Montana or Mercy by OneRepublic


	14. The End

It seemed like forever before the kiss was broken. I opened my eyes to find Miley staring at me, she was smiling.

"I love you, a lot." She said nervously.

"And I love you a lot." I said happily.

"There's something I should tell you then…" She began to say.

"No wait let me go first." I said quickly.

She nodded. I hesitated a bit.

"Okay you need to trust me. I know this sounds crazy but…" I began to tell her everything that happened. How she was Hannah, how I use to be in a band, the time traveling, Oliver, Jake, her dieing, and the mysterious man. She gasped at some parts, and nodded when necessary.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you need to believe me." I said.

"I do." Miley said looking serious.

"Okay well you need to do what I say okay?" I said quietly.

This plan had to work, it just had too.

* * *

I got to movies as soon as everything was set up. Nothing could wrong. Here it was the movies, the street, and the spot were Oliver took his and Miley's lives. But it was not happening this time. I hid behind the trash. I checked my watch almost time. I looked around I saw Oliver. He looked nervous, but yet so crazy. He hid behind a car. I looked at my watch it was time. I looked up and there was Miley. 

She began to cross the street, I ran up about to grab Oliver, until I tripped. Oliver turned around at me, and smiled. Then aimed the gun towards Miley.

"Oliver no!" I yelled.

Two shots were fired, Miley fell to the ground. I jumped on Oliver and pinned him to the ground. I looked around people were screaming, I could hear the sound of the police cars. Miley wasn't moving. Oliver seemed to be knocked out. I went over to Miley.

"Miley it's okay." I said smiling.

"You were right Lilly." She said sounding amused. She sat up and faced me. She kissed me softly on the lips. She began to take off her bullet proof vest. Thankgod for Roxy.

"Wait keep that on for a bit more." I warned her, I heard someone crying.

It was Oliver, his head was bleeding a bit. His eyes were red and puffy. I miss my old Oliver. He had a gun aimed at us I slowly started to walk towards him.

"Ollie…" I quietly said.

"Don't call me that." He yelled. "How could you do his to me?"

I was now only a few feet away from him. I started for then gun. I heard a loud bang, pain went through me. The last thing I saw was cops jumping onto to Oliver. He was okay. I smiled and everything went black.

Miley's P.O.V

Here I was in the hospital, waiting to see if Lilly was okay. When she first told me, I wasn't sure what to believe. But after what happened, she wasn't lying. I loved Lilly for awhile now, but was too scared to tell her. I always felt different around her, but in a good way. She did so much for me, to save me. If she didn't make it, I don't know what I'll do.

"Are you Lilly's mother?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Is my baby going to be alright?" she asked.

"She's fine, luckily the bullet hit her shoulder. She'll need to stay for two days for tests." He said. "You can see her first, and then her friend may."

I never felt so relieved Lilly was going to be okay. I waited for 20 minutes and Lilly's mom came out. She smiled at me. I made my way in.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, is Oliver okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they sent him somewhere to get help, he won't be back for awhile." I said brushing a few hairs out of her face. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lilly asked looking puzzled.

"For saving my life." I said. I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you." She said smiling.

"Lilly, Lilly you better watch yourself." A man said. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He ignored me and turned to Lilly "So this is the girl you love?

"Mhm." Lilly said smiling.

"You better not hurt her." He said facing me.

"Never." I answered still wondering who this mysterious man was.

"Take care Lilly." He said. He walked towards the wall and disapeared.

"Who the hell was that?" I said asking Lilly.

"Just a friend." She said smiling before kissing me.

This would only be one out of the many kisses we would share for the rest of our lives.

_THE END_

* * *

Hoped you liked the ending. Anways I'm going to start another story, I'm looking forward to this one. It'll be up soon I hope, I was going to tonight but I already updated another story plus this one, so I'm too tired. Thanks for all the reviews, feel free to leave some more and let me know what you think about the ending. 


End file.
